<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pent Up by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293896">Pent Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranmaru's been sending Tokiya dirty messages all day- so Tokiya goes to confront him on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pent Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranmaru had his glasses on, a way of showing just how serious he was taking his work. He was sat in the Quartet Night rehearsal room, at a table in the corner, though he was alone in the room. </p><p>Tokiya was familiar with the rehearsal rooms- he was fully aware that the door locked, and there were no windows or cameras, because it was the same in STARISH’s room. It was a precaution, to make sure that there were no sneak peeks or early access to their songs or dances. Not to mention that the walls were thick, and it was nearly impossible to hear anything from outside of the room- unless you were close enough to the door. </p><p>Normally, Tokiya would have just let Ranmaru work. It wasn’t <i>Tokiya’s</i> fault that Ranmaru had been sending him the dirtiest messages all day. Tokiya was distracted, and he knew that Ranmaru was well aware of that. </p><p>Tokiya is not quiet with closing the door, though he’d have the common sense to check, making sure that Ranmaru really was in the room alone. Ranmaru does no more than glance over his shoulder to see that it was Tokiya, and then he returns to his work. Ranmaru won’t admit it- but the work wasn’t <i>that</i> important. It needed to get done, sure, but teasing Tokiya was his ultimate goal. </p><p>And he didn’t think Tokiya would really take the bait. </p><p>After ensuring that Ranmaru was alone, Tokiya walks behind him, leaning down to wrap his arms around Ranmaru’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s throat, just above the collar of his crew neck shirt. </p><p>“Did ya need somethin’, Toki?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I need.” Tokiya huffs, one hand trailing down Ranmaru’s stomach. Ranmaru clicks his tongue. </p><p>“I’ve gotta finish this.” Ranmaru was impressed with Tokiya’s boldness, and a bit proud that his texts had managed to get under Tokiya’s skin this much. Tokiya huffs again, but Ranmaru doesn’t look up from the paper. Tokiya misses his smirk, pressed against Ranmaru’s back. “C’mere. Y'can sit on my lap ‘til I’m done workin’.”</p><p>Tokiya stares at him for a long moment, and then he walks away. Ranmaru raises an eyebrow, glancing back at Tokiya- but after Tokiya had turned the lock on the door, he heads back. Tokiya pouts, but when Ranmaru moves back, Tokiya moves onto his lap. Ranmaru can see the flush on the back of Tokiya’s neck, but Ranmaru simply rests his chin on Tokiya’s shoulder and continues working. Ranmaru was distracted, too, but he’d never admit to it.</p><p>It lasts ten minutes, with Tokiya shifting on Ranmaru’s lap, trying to get Ranmaru to pay attention to him, until Ranmaru finally caves- almost. </p><p>“Ran, please.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a whine. He wanted <i>contact</i>. “Touch me, please. You caused this problem, it’s only fair that you fix it.”</p><p>“The only way you’re gettin’ off right now is on my leg.”</p><p>Tokiya really would whine now, leaning into Ranmaru. “Can’t we just go back to our room? I want your hands, Ran, please.”</p><p>“The beggin’ is pretty convincin’, but not enough.” Ranmaru isn’t even really working anymore. If he were being honest with himself, if Tokiya were to walk out now, Ranmaru would follow him. But as long as he had Tokiya listening to him, he was going to keep going with it. Ranmaru would return to acting like he was focused. “‘M not gonna get you off. You’re gonna have to do it yerself.”</p><p>Tokiya huffy once more, but when he reaches for Ranmaru’s hand, Ranmaru evades him. </p><p>Tokiya wasn’t often <i>whiny</i>, or as desperate and pretentious as he was acting now-  but when it came to the bedroom, Ranmaru liked to dominate, and Tokiya liked to be dominated. While their roles did sometimes change, today Tokiya was certainly acting like a princess. </p><p>Or a brat. </p><p>But Tokiya knew that Ranmaru liked it, sometimes. Tokiya didn’t often use this tactic, but he was extremely sexually frustrated, and it was entirely Ranmaru’s fault. </p><p>After a few tries of getting Ranmaru to pay attention to Tokiya himself, Tokiya finally gives in, holding onto the desk- not so subtly moving the papers away, but he rolls his hips into Ranmaru’s thigh. Before Tokiya makes his involuntary noise, Ranmaru’s hand covers his mouth. Ranmaru’s voice is deep, resonating through Tokiya. “You make a sound 'n it’s game over. Wouldn’t wanna get caught, would ya? The walls might be thick but I know a couple ‘a the boys that’d probably hear us anyway.”</p><p>Tokiya’s eyes roll up, but one of his hands moves to hold Ranmaru’s hand to his mouth, and Ranmaru lets him. Tokiya’s other hand finds the desk to steady himself as he listens to Ranmaru’s order and ruts into Ranmaru’s leg, panting heavily into Ranmaru’s hand. </p><p>Tokiya isn’t sure if he’s going to actually be able to get off just by grinding into Ranmaru’s leg- but he actually does manage to, making a mess of his pants. Worse than that, he’s still worked up. </p><p>Ranmaru finally gives his full attention to Tokiya- at least, openly. Really, he hadn’t been paying attention to anything but Tokiya from the moment he had entered the room. </p><p>“You’re hard again already?” Ranmaru sounds entertained, and it gets a muffled whine from Tokiya, into Ranmaru’s hand. “We’d better get you cleaned up, huh? Maybe if you’re good I’ll finish you off in the bathroom, myself.”</p><p>That’s enough to get Tokiya to slide off of Ranmaru’s lap, which gets a chuckle from Ranmaru. Ranmaru is slow in getting together his papers, to put everything away, and Tokiya shifts as Ranmaru puts his materials in his bag, finally slinging it over his shoulder. Tokiya finds that it’s a blessing when they don’t run into any other boys or workers on their way to the bathroom. Ranmaru leads them to a public bathroom, and even though Tokiya knows that there are individual bathrooms not much further into the agency, he’s desperate enough for Ranmaru that he doesn’t say anything. </p><p>Ranmaru leads them into the larger stall in the back of the bathroom. </p><p>“Better stay quiet, babe, ‘r we’ll have the entire agency up our ass.” Ranmaru pauses, watching Tokiya’s face. “Don’t try it.”</p><p>Tokiya’s smile is sly, ignoring Ranmaru entirely. “I will be. Because there’s only one thing I’d like up-”</p><p>Ranmaru stops him with a hand on his mouth. When Tokiya stops talking, he drops his hand. </p><p>“Are you going to punish me?” Tokiya’s voice is teasing. </p><p>“I might. I’ll walk outta ‘ere ‘n leave you to yourself.”</p><p>“Well that’s no fun.”</p><p>“Just shut up ‘n get in the stall. I’ve got about half ‘n hour ‘fore I have an actual practice to get to.”</p><p>“A half an hour? I guess I’ll have to settle.”</p><p>“‘S my last rehearsal today. But unless you wanna wait another three hours, we’d better get started, yeah?”</p><p>Tokiya’s fast to slip into the stall. As soon as Ranmaru is in with him, Tokiya reaches into the pocket of his jeans and shoves a foil packet against Ranmaru’s chest. “Fix this.” </p><p>Ranmaru is very entertained, and he raises an eyebrow. “You got any other supplies?”</p><p>“We don’t need them. I’ve prepped myself. Get on with it.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s grin is wolfish. “Least that’s outta the way. Hands on the wall.”</p><p>Tokiya does, turning to the wall and laying his hands flat. He does stick out his ass, but with a grip on his hip, Ranmaru pulls his hips out back a bit further. He’s fast in lowering Tokiya’s jeans, only pausing to unbutton and unzip his pants, and he takes Tokiya’s underwear down with them. He stops them just before Tokiya’s knees. </p><p>He’s fast in putting on the condom- and he only slows his speed to press two fingers into Tokiya, checking that Tokiya really had prepped himself. His fingers enter Tokiya easily, and he adds a third before he really pulls his hand away, pressing his dick to Tokiya’s entrance. </p><p>“Ran, please.” Tokiya does manage to keep his plea quiet, but it’s hard. </p><p>Ranmaru does enter Tokiya in one slow movement, and he only stills for just a second to make sure that Tokiya’s ready for him to move before he <i>really</i> starts moving.</p><p>He’s clearly not holding back. His grip on Tokiya’s hips is careful but his movements are fast, not trying to hold out. Tokiya’s teeth are grit to keep quiet. </p><p>And then, the door opens. </p><p>Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s hand over his mouth, and Ranmaru’s lips find Tokiya’s neck. Ranmaru’s speed slows but he doesn’t stop fucking up into Tokiya. Tokiya’s <i>very</i> aware of the other person in the restroom, but surprisingly, it makes it far more exciting. Ranmaru uses his free hand to begin to slowly stroke Tokiya, and Tokiya is torn between bucking up into Ranmaru’s hand and pressing back into Ranmaru’s thrusts. </p><p>Ranmaru’s quicker speed returns as soon as the bathroom door closes again, and as soon as his hand speeds up, Tokiya begins to shudder his way through his orgasm. Ranmaru’s mouth doesn’t move, and luckily his hand over Tokiya’s mouth doesn’t either because Tokiya can’t help his moan, muffled by Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru continues for a few thrusts past Tokiya’s orgasm, but he’s sent over the edge just before it’s too much for Tokiya. </p><p>They spend a few moments leaned up against the wall, Ranmaru leaning on Tokiya. </p><p>Tokiya nips at the palm of Ranmaru’s hand, and Tokiya’s reminder works because Ranmaru drops his hand down to Tokiya’s hip. </p><p>“My clothes are ruined.” Tokiya mumbles. </p><p>Ranmaru chuckles. “Why d’ya think I brought my bag? I’ve got my workout clothes in there. I’ll just go through rehearsal in what I’m wearin’ now.”</p><p>“Ran, everyone knows about us.” Tokiya mumbles. “Just wear your work out clothes and I’ll wear yours. If I can avoid Ren, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Tokiya’s last comment gets a laugh from Ranmaru. “That works.”</p><p>“You also owe me cuddles, when you’re home.” Tokiya sighs. “It’s your fault I was this worked up.”</p><p>“It was hot.” Ranmaru grins. “I should do it more often.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” </p><p>“Alright.” Ranmaru lands a soft smack on Tokiya’s ass as he pulls away, and it gets a half-hearted grumble from Tokiya. “Let’s get dressed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>